Snap!
by underarrest39
Summary: Booth gives Brennan a one on one tutor with a hilarious and romantic result!


**A/N: Hey! Thanks for choosing to read my short story. I thought this up one day when I was thinking my childhood, simple card games and board games, which I haven't played in years. I could imagine Brennan and Booth playing this game so I hope this attempt makes you laugh:D **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything here, not even the game, just the story. **

**Snap! **

"So how am I supposed to do this?" Temperance 'Bones' Brennan asked in confusion for the second time. She was beginning to wonder why Seely Booth insisted of asking her over for dinner. She had this strange feeling that he wasn't just asking her over to talk over the case that day. During the case they discovered that a person's bones were with a pile of kid's games, behind an alley.

One of the games they saw was _Snap!_ Brennan never even played it before, so Booth decided to give her a one on one session tutor.

"You just put your card on the pile and see if it is the same one as the one I put down. If it is, you slap your hand on the pile of cards and win the pile," Booth explained to her, he had to explain it to her more slowly than the first time. He hadn't realized it so difficult to explain a simple game to her. He was hoping she would get it this time and he would try not to have a bad reaction if she asked again.

"Then why is it called _Snap_?"

Booth managed to not roll his eyes, he was getting kind of irritated that Brennan had to question everything he said.

"Because you snap your hand down on the cards and win them and the person who has no cards losers."

"Is this another one of your childish games?" she said sarcastically, narrowing her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Yes, and this is a game I have to win because I'm teaching you it," Booth

"Why do you have to win? I'm sure I can out smart you very easily," Brennan stated.

"Says the person who thinks they know everything," he scoffed, rolling his eyes at her. Brennan stared at him, even more confused.

"Well I think so." she exclaimed, couldn't think of anything else to say.

"My dear, everyone can win a game. Like Tiger Woods, he always tries and his best and now look at him, he's a major athlete. Plus I'm the one teaching you this game so I have to win it's only fair" he smiled at her, hoping she would know who he was talking about.

"Who's Tiger Woods?"

"Why do I even bother?" he sighed, rolling his eyes, he always forgot she didn't own a TV.

"I don't know what that means but I'm saying I could win this even though I have never played it before,"

"Did I say that Bones? I said that's the aim of the game to win"

"How old are you, five?"

"I sometimes wish to think so," he grinned at her. "Well I'll start," he placed his card on the table, a queen appeared. Brennan picked the first card and placed it down, she sighed and it was a five. For about a minute there were no pairs the cards up so far were ten, nine, joker, three, and five. Brennan started to get annoyed that nothing was happening, she was beginning to wonder if this was even a game or not.

"Is this supposed to happen?" she teased Booth, knowing he would get annoyed at her, breaking his concentration from the game.

"No, Bones of course not, there should be a pair soon," he answered, still looking at the pile waiting something to happen. "We should have played _Monopoly_," he complained, leaning on his elbow and pouting like a child.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," Booth answered, shaking his head. He didn't want to explain to her about the game that he played with his son Parker all the time.

"Isn't that a game that has fake money in it?" she asked, surprising herself. Her assistant Zack Addy mentioned it before she left Jeffersonian to go to Booth's apartment. She simply asked what games he used to play when he was little and he mentioned the name _Monopoly_, and explained what kind of resources it had, like fake money and names of streets in London.

She knew Booth thought she didn't know much about pop culture, or anything that was considered to be normal.

"You know that game?" Booth said in surprise, taking his eyes off the cards and putting down his card on the pile.

"Yes I do and," Brennan put down she had and quickly realized it was her chance to win the pile, since Booth was distracted by the sudden surprise of her knowing a game. She didn't stop to hesitate. "Snap!" she cried out excitedly, placing her hand on the pile of cards, making Booth jump.

"What?" he yelled, surprisingly and saw that Brennan won a pile of cards.

"Woohoo!" she jumped from her seat, triumphantly dancing around the room like a five-year-old. She couldn't believe she got a pile before her partner. He stared at Brennan in shock, amazement and smiled at the dancing scientist. He had never seen her excited before, and laughed at her.

"How old are you, five?"

Brennan stopped dancing at Booth's sudden question and grinned at him.

"I wish to think so," she teased back at him, giving him a cheeky smile.

"Okay, let's try again and this time don't distract me," Booth laughed, Brennan sat back down with Booth. She loved prove Booth wrong sometimes but she didn't really want to make me feel as bad as she wanted to.

"You can start since I won the first one," Brennan told him. Booth gave her a smile and placed down a card. Then Brennan did, the first cards didn't match, nor did the second or third lot of cards. Booth was starting to get annoyed again, nothing was happening like the first time.

"Hey, did you know that a human's brain can't tell between imagination and reality," Booth told Brennan. She raised her eyebrows at him and laid down her card. It was a five and nodded at him. He placed his card down and it was six. Booth rolled his eyes at the cards.

"You can be really competetive sometimes, Booth," Brennan murmured, saying it soft enough so Booth would ask.

"What?" he asked, placing his card down. It was a queen.

"I said you can really competetive sometimes," she repeated and put her card on the pile. It was queen as well, like the first time she didn't hesitate and won the pile again.

"Yes, again!" she cried, excitedly.

"Again?" Booth moaned. "That was cheating, you distracted me," he whined to her. Brennan laughed at him. He could be such a child sometimes.

"Oh, come on Booth you knew I was going to do that again," she grinned audaciously and laughed.

"This stinks," he whined.

"I can't help it if you can't keep your concentration," she laughed at him.

"Let's play a different game, something that I can win," Booth suggested.

"Ok, what game?" Brennan asked, curiously, narrowing her eyes at him. _It's probably another childish game he wants to teach me_, Brennan thought. "Is it Monopoly?" she teased him.

"You wouldn't know it…hopefully," he grinned at her.

"Don't look at me like that, it's not that bad," Booth laughed at her and suddenly leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Brennan froze, she didn't know what to do or say. He gave her an embarrassing smile and started to blush.

"Booth I…" she said, finally finding her voice.

"See I knew you were going say that," Booth cut in, before she could finish.

"Booth!"

"What?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I like you okay, maybe I should have told you instead of kissing you," Booth confessed to her.

"Wow…no one's actually said anything like that to me upfront before, it only ever happens when I'm being really annoying or say to many scientific words that people don't understand," before she could say anymore Booth leaned in and kissed the rest of her words.

**A/N: I know it may be corny at the end, maybe not even realistic enough for the characters so I added it in just for fun! I didn't really know how to end it well so I thought a kiss would be okay to do. Thanks for reading and please remember to review! **


End file.
